1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer, for example, having a user authentication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable personal computers of various types such as a laptop type and a notebook type have recently been developed. These computers have a user authentication function to prevent unauthorized use of the computers.
As the user authentication function, a basic input output system (BIOS) password function is known. The BIOS password function is a function of performing an authentication process to authenticate a user when a computer is powered on. All of the operations including a system boot-up process are inhibited unless a BIOS password stored in advance in the computer and a password typed by the user match with each other. The BIOS password function therefore protects the computer against unauthorized use in the event of theft.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-108256 discloses a computer with a BIOS password function as described above.
When a user sets a BIOS password function in a computer, he or she is required to input a password each time the computer starts up. It is relatively troublesome for the user to input the password.
Usually, a user has to type a password to log on to an operating system even after he or she is authenticated by a BIOS password. If the user sets a BIOS password function in a computer, he or she has to always type the password two times. This is a major cause of decreasing usability.